Untamed Rivalry
by Demonwing12846
Summary: One can only hold a secret for so long. And when that secret concerns your rival, keeping it to yourself can make things even harder then they were to begin with.


Title: Untamed Rivalry

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 09-11-2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Aoki Takao, D-rights, and all other affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Angst, Romance.  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairings: Takao + Kai  
Type: Multi-Part , 30 Kisses Challenge #16  
Rating: Teen  
OCs: None… Dammit!  
Summary: One can only hold a secret for so long. And when that secret concerns your rival, keeping it to yourself can make things even harder then they were to begin with.  
Beta/Editor: Purkle Dragon Goddess & Klepto-sama  
Words: 5470

It was dark outside. The only light visible being that which came from the lodge windows, and the pale moon above. Rain pelted down on the two contenders who stood across from each other at the Bey Dish, their blade launchers aimed and ready to let their blades fly. Neither would brake eye contact, and every breath they exhaled exuded every ounce of their anticipation of battling one another for victory.

The moon reflected in the deep purple eyes of the one combatant, giving them an almost blood red cast as he stared down his rival, assessing for even the smallest imperfection in his launching grip or stance. But he found none. Giving his rival a small smirk, he marked the first signal.

Dark brown eyes gazed back evenly, small flecks of light giving them an earthy, almost ethereal look as they too, searched their adversary for any flaws. Also not finding any, he rubbed his finger along the bottom of his nose and chuckled, casting off the second signal.

For a moment, the older boy surveyed the situation once more, looking for anything that he may have missed. Then he inadvertently found himself appraising the younger boy. Shaking his head, Kai chastised himself. This was not the first time that such a mishap had occurred, and he could not afford for his emotions to take over and ruin everything that he had worked so hard for, and gained so far. He would have to be a true idiot to allow himself to commit such an error. Focusing back on the current situation, and regaining his stance, he moved his left leg to the side a bit, the toe of his shoe in the air for a moment, before bringing it down on a branch, snapping it beneath his boot.

The third signal had been marked, their cords were ripped, their blades crashed against each other, and the one battle that would change their lives forever… began. 

Everyone who was entering the upcoming Tournament was staying together in a huge, private lodge in the mountains, thanks to Mr. Dickenson, as a sort of vacation retreat before the preliminaries. There were three stories in the building, but for now, everyone was congregating on the main floor, whether it was by the fireplace, in the kitchen, in the game room… As long as there was a room, someone was in it.

That was, except for the two who were blading outside… In the dark… In the rain…

Currently, Hiromi sat on the ledge of the lodge's bay window, watching as much as she could of the battle as Julia brought her over a warm cup of tea. With a grateful smile, the short haired brunette accepted the cup, giving it a hearty sniff before sipping delicately at the greenish liquid. "I have absolutely no idea what is going on in those idiots heads, blading in this weather."

"Neither do I. If anything, they'll probably both be whining and complaining in the morning due to having caught colds." Julia lifted her own cup off of the saucer, sipping at the liquid as she lounged across from her girlfriend. "Boys and their testosterone, who needs them."

"Hey!" Came a whine from somewhere in the room.

"You're an exception Raoul, so just shut it already!" Julia demanded.

"It's not that Julia." Kyojou, who had been sitting at the desk off to the side, stopped his typing on Dizzi while he continued his statement. "It's not so much testosterone, as it is the need to prove themselves to one another."

"And what exactly are they trying to prove besides being a couple of blockheads, battling in the dark and the rain?" Mao asked, coming over to join the conversation.

"Kai was once the reigning champion before Takao started up in the tournaments. For Kai, it's a need to prove that he is still a top notch blader. He also needs to prove to himself that he is not the loser that his Grandfather makes him out to be," Mr. Dickenson interrupted. He watched the various expressions of the other Bladers within the lodge. Every emotion ranging from acceptance, to condemnation in some cases, was clearly shown. Apparently, there were still those who would not accept Kai for who he was, and still loathed him, no matter what the circumstances.

"And as for Takao?" Lee asked.

"Well… As for Takao…"

"As for my little dude, he has his own reasons for battling Kai." Gramps put his hand on Mr. Dickenson's shoulder, smiling in apology for interrupting his colleague. "Which I'm sure you'll all either come to understand one day, or not."

"Oh gee, and here I thought they were using it as a substitute for…"

"DIZZARA! Finish that statement and I swear I'll shut you down." Before the computer could utter another word, Kyojou uttered dangerously. "I mean it."

"Awww… But Chief! I thought everyone knew about Takao's crush on Kai by now!" She declared semi-innocently.

"DIZZI!"

"WHAT!"

Kyojou, whose face was a bright shade of red, immediately shutdown Dizzara, just as he had promised. He knew Takao's grandfather, brother and father knew of the matter; however, he wasn't sure of certain individuals on the team. And as for everyone else… Well, the unanimous shout of 'What' was enough of an answer for him. 'Takao… Please forgive me! Apparently I couldn't keep your secret safe enough,' was all the small brunet could conjure in his mind, as he placed his face in his palms, trying not to hear the commotion that his own Bit-Beast had started in the confines of the lodge.

Meanwhile, an intense battle raged outside; drawing the attention of the other Bladers as great red flares of fire spiraled past the cabin windows, and white-blue clasps of thunder and lightening shook the heavens and the earth. Then all was quiet. The Bladers looked at each other for a moment, then made a mad dash for the outdoors, into the dark, and the rain, to watch the rest of the battle; forgetting all about their previous discussion, and knowing, somehow by instinct, that the ending of the battle was near and that it would be extreme. And they were right. As the great red Phoenix took to the sky, the blue Dragon hot on its tail feathers, while the blades that housed them clinked and clacked, attacking and defending with every ounce of energy they had left. They watched in total awe as the two great beasts battled on, not knowing quite who to cheer for, and not really caring; as Takao's and Kai's battles were always intense, leaving the rest of the Bladers, whether friend or foe, waiting for their chance to battle one of the two. And hopefully, one day, to win as well.

Takao didn't take notice of the others appearance. All the boy concentrated on was the battle in front of him, as he looked for an opening that would signal his victory. Finally seeing one, he was all too eager to take the advantage and struck hard; sending Kai's blade sailing in the phoenix handler's direction, and Dranzer to the ground as Dragoon's body slammed the Phoenix firmly into the ground, shaking the earth one last time.

As both of their Bit-Beasts vanished, Kai gripped his blade tight within his palm, his knuckles turning white from the pressure as he stared down into the now destroyed Bey-Dish. 'Why?' The anger towards himself, as well as the anger of his defeat, grew deeper and darker within the slate-haired teen as he heard the others cheer Takao on his victory. 'Why do I always lose. And to him of all people?' His face growing hotter by the minute, Kai didn't notice the bluenet had walked up to him, or more precisely, that he was talking to him, until Takao softly shook his shoulder.

"Kai… Are you all right?" Takao wasn't too sure that he would receive an answer, because all the other boy continued to do was stare down at the dish, his face clearly showing his agitation. The bluenet took a few annoyed breaths himself, then tried again. "Kai…" Before Takao could even finish whatever it was that he was going to say, Kai quickly raised his hand and brought it back down, leaving his Blade fly into the broken Dish at such a force, that the Blade itself broke into pieces, even the Bit that lay at the Blades core. Everyone present gasped, even those who didn't care much for Kai in the first place. Except for Takao, who just stood rooted to the ground as if in shock, his heart rending into a million pieces as he swore he heard the Phoenix cry out in pain. The slate-haired teen then turned his back to walk away from everyone else, and from the cabin, when Takao put his hand once again on Kai's shoulder. Before Takao could say another word though, Kai turned, and in one smooth motion delivered a blow to Takao's face so hard, that it sent the smaller teen sailing right into the middle of the broken Bey-Dish. Seeing that he no longer had any distractions, as everyone else were froze in shock, Kai placed his launcher in the back waistband of his cargo pants and bolted in the direction he had first intended; leaving a lot of various reactions from the bystanders of the incident.

Rick, the first to physically react, cracked his knuckles before he started to take off after Kai. "Why that little… When I get my hands on him!"

Rick didn't get to far though, as the bluenet got up from his position on the ground and placed himself in front of the taller male, his arms extended out to his sides as if he were a barricade. Shaking his head, Takao declared, "Let him go."

"WHAT!" The dark-skinned blond roared. "And let him get away with what he just did?"

The bluenet shook his head as he spoke. "Just leave things to me, please," Takao choked out, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek as he walked back into the center of the dish, and picked up all of the pieces of Dranzer. The bluenet then turned and walked towards his one friend, the genius, the center of their team, and carefully placed the pieces of the shattered blade in the small brunet's hands. "Please Chief? I don't care what you have to do. Just please do something to fix Dranzer for Kai?" Takao was having a hard time trying to hold back the tears, let alone the cracking of his voice as he spoke. Receiving a simple nod of affirmation, Takao turned in the opposite direction and ran, as if his very life and soul depended on it.

"I don't get it!" Rick exclaimed, in both confusion and disgust. "That absolute ass has the nerve to punch the kid, and he goes after him anyways!"

"Ahh… The bud of the thorns are quite beautiful when the petals are chipped."

"What the hell are you talking about old man!" Rick was completely confused as to what the short, wrinkled mass next to him meant, and was pretty sure that the man, if he was in fact was one, was insane.

"I think what Master Tao is trying to say is: The bud of a rose is quite beautiful, yet the thorns that it contains can be deadly. However, given time, the thorns can be clipped, leaving the beautiful bud to bloom," Rei deciphered, his cheeks turning red as everyone turned in his direction, staring at him as if he were some sort of a living decoder. "What?" Everyone either coughed, chuckled, or remained impassive, until one person spoke up.

"How the hell did you get that from what the old man said? And better yet, what does it mean?" Yuri blustered.

Rei rubbed his face with his palms a few times before answering, "Don't ask how I know. As for what it means, it's a analogy based on both Kai and Takao." The teen coughed into his hand, his face turning even pinker, before going on. "Okay. Think of it this way." The leader of the 'White Tigers' scratched the bridge of his nose, then continued once more. "Kai is the rose bud." Here he heard quite a few snickers, and even a few laughs, however, he ignored them as he spoke on. "Takao views him to be beautiful, and yet realizes that he can be dangerous at the same time." There were quite a few nods from the audience, and this time, Rei wasn't so nervous as to define the correlation. "However, over time, the thorns that Kai harbors: his anger, his hatred for certain individuals and himself, and various other problems, his outer exterior will be less ragged, less thorny, per say. Leaving him completely open to a whole new aspect on life. That, coupled with Takao's friendship and nurturing, Kai will mature and grow. Much like a rose bud blossoms into a full bloom."

"Okay. That is way to philosophical for me," Lee cracked.

"Never mind that now." Hitoshi interrupted. "Why don't we all go back inside before we all catch a cold. Or worst, pneumonia." Everyone else agreed, and headed back into the lodge without question or wary, hoping and agreeing that Takao and Kai would be able to settle the situation on their own. 

Kai continued to run, water splashing up in droplets and then back down to the forest floor as his boots pounded against the hard, soaked wooded area. His chest pounded from lack of oxygen, and he swore he could hear the combination of his blood swirling in his ears, and the tell-tale steps of someone following close behind; however, he never looked back to see who it was. The slate-haired teen was fairly certain he knew who it was anyways. For only one person had the gull, and the complete stupidity, to follow him while he was angry. He tried picking up his pace a bit, but that didn't seem to bother the other male as he also picked up his pace. Kai didn't know how long he could keep doing this. How long he could keep running without venting his anger out on his one true friend. Without the other finding out the one secret he carried, and ruining the one thing that he held most dear. But he was running out of steam. A few more lengths, and Kai jumped, just barely missing a root that was above the ground's surface. Takao wasn't as fortunate, however. Not seeing the root, the bluenet got his foot caught and lurched forward, instinctively grasping onto the first thing he could, which just so happened to be Kai's cargo pants, sending them both crashing to the ground. There was a struggle for a few moments, where Kai managed to kick free of Takao's grip by kneeing the younger boy in the stomach; only to find himself pinned down with the bluenet sparsely sitting on his midsection.

Takao tried to take a few deep breathes. It hurt. Oh man did it hurt. But Takao was determined to talk to the older boy, whether Kai wanted to or not. "Kai!… Kai, please… Tell me what's wrong?" Tears started to well up in his dark eyes, the moon's reflection the only proof of their existence.

The slate-haired teen couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand to see the other boy cry, but he had to push him away, he had to keep his distance, and he had to remain cold; otherwise, he might get hurt by the bluenet, just like he did his by his family, Boris, and so many others. No, he couldn't afford for Takao to know his secret. The one that he had been keeping for sometime now. "Get… Off… Of… Me… Now!"

"No!" Takao bit out. "I want to know what's wrong! I want to know why you hate me so much." His body shook hard as he tried to hold back a sob.

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone else for that matter." Still laying there, Kai got a sparse look of the bruise on Takao's face. The one he put there himself. Kai wanted so much to reach out, and to gently brush the discolored flesh, and kiss it away, but he remained motionless, still waiting for the other to move while trying to show no emotion whatsoever.

"Kai, please!"

"You really want to know why?" Kai snapped. "I hate you because you're nothing more than an amateur!" The slate-haired boy's face started growing red, as he vented some of his frustrations on Takao. Frustrations that had nothing to do with the bluenet at all. "You've managed to beat me in every competition, smearing my title and any respect that I had left from my family or my gang. You got me mixed up in all of this teamwork shit, which, mind you, I really could have done without! And… And…" For a few moments Kai struggled, before bellowing out "And you're the biggest freaking crybaby I've ever known!" By now, Kai was panting, and hard at that. He didn't mean to go that far. He never would have even said what he had to Takao, it just seemed like everything was closing in on him. Like he was being smothered and suffocated, but by what exactly, he didn't know. And Kai didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially when it dealt with his own head.

Takao bowed his head for a moment, biting his lip in contemplation. He thought back through all of the times they had together as a team, and of the times during and after they first met, and he could only come up with one solution. Following his heart, Takao leaned over, not thinking once about what the consequences would be as he pressed his lips against his rival's, his friend's, his secret love's for a few seconds. A small spark of electricity flowed through him, and yet a burning sensation of rejection did as well. Letting go and sitting back up, Takao sat still, not quite able to move yet, as it seemed as if every part of his being was on fire.

Kai laid there, flabbergasted over the fact that he had been kissed. And by Takao no less. The one and only love that he harbored within his heart. Bringing his fingers to his lips, Kai could still feel the warmth, the moisture left over from Takao's own lips, confirming that the bluenet had in fact kissed him, and that it wasn't just some fanatical dream. Looking up at Takao, the slate-haired teen was curious as to why the younger male was holding his Dragoon Blade.

Gazing at his old familiar, Takao rubbed his sleeve along it, trying to take off some of the smudges from their earlier battle. After doing so, he bade it one last farewell, and placed it in Kai's palm, wrapping the other teen's fingers securely around it.

"Takao… What…"

Before Kai could even coagulate, or utter his thoughts, Takao spoke up. "Do you remember the first time we met each other behind your Grandfather's construction site?" Gaining a nod of affirmation, Takao continued. "That day, Hitoshi showed up with Dragoon, claiming that the victor would be the only one who could possess it and it's powers." Here his eyes turned misty, and the tears that he had been holding had begun to flow. "I believe you never did forgive me for that day. For ruining your chances of obtaining Dragoon. So here it is…" He squeezed Kai's hand around the Blade once more. "If this is what it takes to make you stop hating me, then you can have it."

"But… Why?" Kai's voice cracked. He didn't understand why the other boy would give up something that obviously meant so much to him. Takao prided himself on the sport of Blading. In fact, the bluenet had seemed to love it more than anything in the world.

"Because… I… I'm in love with you." Takao's voice was weak, and his body finally gave in, allowing the sobs he had been holding back to rack his frame, and the tears to flow down his cheeks along with the rain. Forcing himself up from his position on Kai, the now ex-dragon master ran back in the direction of the cabin; mindful of the root he had missed earlier and never once looking back for fear of what Kai would do.

If he had of looked back, however, Takao would have noticed that the older teen was still rather shell-shocked.

Bringing his fingers up to his mouth once more, Kai began wondering just what had happened and how he could… No… How he would fix things between them; and perhaps, maybe, start something new. 

Takao kept running through the mud and the rain, though at a slower pace then when he had chased after Kai earlier. The bluenet couldn't fathom it, but for some reason, whenever he would walk or run with Kai, he would quicken his pace; almost as if he were being magnetically drawn into the older teen. Whereas when he would walk or run in the opposite direction, it would feel as if he were forcing himself to defy gravity, or more precisely, the magnetism that seemed to stem around Kai. And that is just what he was doing right now, defying the gravity, the magnetism that was Kai, afraid that he had made a grave mistake. One that could never be rectified. Shaking his head of his thoughts, Takao took a few more paces, before falling face first on the mud covered path, just a few feet away from the forest's clearing. Lifting himself off the ground, Takao sat back on his feet, wiping the back of his sleeve along his tear stained face while new tears quickly took their place. "How could I have been so stupid?" Picking himself completely off the ground, the bluenet started taking off, once more, in the direction of the lodge.

In the meantime, Mr. Dickenson headed for his car, followed by a few of the others who wanted to say their good-byes before he left; the grand CEO did have other business to attend to after-all. Standing off to the side of the car, everyone had just finished their farewells when Takao appeared out of nowhere, and moved to stand in front of Mr. Dickenson with a respective bow. "Takao?" The old man watched the boy in concern as the tears he had shed, and were still forthcoming were evident on his face. Not to mention that the boy's breathe was labored. The CEO was, however, curious as to Takao's unusual behaviour. Especially since Takao had hardly ever gone out of his way to be polite.

Takao held his hand out to stop Mr. Dickenson from going any further, before he could gain his breathe long enough to say what he had to say. Rising to a standing position, Takao was finally able to calm his breathing, as well as gain his last bit of courage as he looked the CEO of the BBA, the man who was responsible for giving him a chance and bringing him thus far, in the eyes as he began to speak. "Mr. Dickenson… Please… I want to take my name off the tournament's roster."

Everyone, astounded by Takao's behaviour, began to shout and retort when Mr. Dickenson held his hand up, making a firm gesture that he needed absolute, complete, silence. Gaining the quiet air that he needed, the old man spoke with much confusion. In fact, just as much, if not a little more, than everyone else standing in their presence. "My boy, why would you want to renege your chance to participate in the upcoming tournament?" Takao was just about to open his mouth to answer the old man when another voice appeared out of nowhere, gaining the attention of everyone else as well as the commissioner.

"That's exactly what I would like to know."

Takao, himself, was shocked at the raspy, but still identifiable voice of the one that he loved more than his very existence. Pivoting sharply, Takao faced the slate-haired teen, his mouth working, but nothing coming forth as he just stood and stared, shocked as he saw no signs of Kai being angry, hostile… Nothing. All that the bluenet could see, was his beloved standing there, arms crossed, with a complete look of confusion, and perhaps, even a bit of betrayal. Which surprised the bluenet on a great level. "I don't have Dragoon anymore." Everyone stared at the teen in confusion, except for Kai. "Besides," he continued, before anyone could ask any questions, "There are things that are more important to me than blading right now." 

"What do you mean that you don't have Dragoon anymore?" Hitoshi asked, afraid that he already knew the answer. But Takao kept silent, and his teammates, along with a few of the other boys present, started to whip out questions and yell over how stupid the bluenet was acting before Hitoshi stepped in. "Why don't we all go back inside, out of the rain?"

Mr. Dickenson agreed right on the spot, as if he could read Hitoshi's mind. "Yes, you should get inside before you all catch something awful. You don't want to be sick when the preliminaries take place." All of the others agreed, albeit bitterly, as Mr. Dickenson got in his car, and Hitoshi started ushering them off. Leaving Takao and Kai alone, for the third time that evening, to sort things out.

After everyone was gone, the two boys just stood there for a moment, neither saying a word, or making a move out of fear of doing something wrong, and losing the other's interest. Takao lowered his gaze first, the tears that he tried so hard to hold back flowing freely down his cheeks and dropping to the ground to meld with the rain and the earth. Kai, for his part, shifted on his feet every now and then, still foggy about everything that transpired not to long ago when they were alone in the woods. The slate-haired teen would have even bowed his own head, or take off for the cabin in favor of shelter from the rain if he hadn't heard a soft sob, and seen the slight shaking of the other boy's body. Realizing that he would have to make the first move, the slate-haired teen moved forward, surprised by the small flinch he received when he came to stand right in front of the bluenet. Irritated at first, Kai was ready to turn around and head off to the cabin anyways, but then he thought about what Takao might be thinking. 'Perhaps he thinks that I'll hurt him?' Shaking off the thought a bit, but not completely, Kai chanced taking off his scarf and wrapping it gently around Takao's neck, just dry and snug enough to help a bit against the coldness of the rain.

Takao was shocked out of his mind when Kai didn't hit him; and even more so when Kai wrapped his scarf around his neck, a bit of the material landing over his shoulders just so, that he felt the chill of the rain and the fears he harbored melt away. The fact that Kai hadn't even moved from where he stood also made Takao more at ease. 'Perhaps there is a chance for things between us after all?' Brown eyes looked longingly into the purple gaze that was so close to their own. 'And if not, hopefully we can still be friends?' Allowing a small smile to grace his features, Takao spoke timidly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No." Kai bluntly declared.

"Why… Why not?" Takao asked, confused.

Reaching into the pocket of his cargo pants, Kai withdrew Dragoon, handing it back to it's master, open palm facing up. "I won't be happy, or feel better, until you take back Dragoon."

Takao picked the blade up carefully, confused as to why Kai decided to give it back to him in the first place. "But I thought that's what you wanted!"

Kai placed his free hand over Takao's mouth before he could blurt out anything else. "Maybe, in the beginning, before I even met you, I did want Dragoon. After all, it is supposed to be the most powerful beyblade there is." Kai looked into Takao's eyes evenly. "Since then, however, my ideals have changed, and I no longer crave the power I used to."

Takao removed Kai's hand from his mouth, never once letting it go, or thinking of it as he belted out, "Then why did you get so mad when you lost! Why did you smash Dranzer!"

The older boy thought it over for a moment before a soft, almost shy, smile graced his features. "I suppose I was being childish over the fact that I lost." Here, the slate-haired teen bowed his head. "That, and I feel like such a failure, like I'll never measure up to the high standards that certain people expect of me. While you… It seems as if it all comes so easy, so natural for you." He lifted his head, the same look of longing that Takao's eyes held showing in his own deep, purple irises. Takao looked back evenly, his tongue suddenly tied, and that's when Kai got the shock of his life. One that caused his stomach to coil, and his heart to constrict. Due to the light of the moon, and the light from the cottage, Kai was finally able to see the damage he had done earlier. Reaching out, Kai's fingertips softly grazed the bruise on Takao's cheek. 'No wonder he flinched from me just a bit ago.' Then another thought struck Kai, 'And he claims that he love's me?' Kai choked back the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. Still touching Takao's cheek, he spoke softly, "I'm sorry… For… You know…"

Takao carefully wove his fingers into Kai's palm, holding the slate-haired teen's hand against his sore cheek. "I know, Kai."

Kai's voice wavered, "How do you know? How do you know that I'm not lying?"

"I can hear the sincerity in your voice, and can see it in your eyes." Takao replied honestly, still holding Kai's hand. "So what does this all mean? What do we do? Where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. Not knowing if the smaller teen was talking about what he thought, or not.

"I mean… I kissed you back there… In the woods… And told you how I feel." Takao's eyes started tearing up again. No matter how hard he tried to hold them back, they just kept coming. 'Man I feel like some sort of baby or something.'

Now knowing what the other meant, Kai entwined their fingers together, and bent their elbows so that their hands rested near their shoulders. He then took his free arm, and wrapped it around Takao's waist, drawing him closer into his own body as he spoke in a tone that conveyed just how he felt. "I think we're both pretty clear on how we want things to be, don't you?" Not being able to answer at that moment, as the closeness of their bodies and the pure scent that was Kai overwhelmed his senses, Takao merely nodded; while tilting his head so that he would have a better view of the one who would be not only his beloved boyfriend, but perhaps soon, his lover as well. "Good. I'm glad to see that we're on the same wavelength here." Chuckling at the odd look he received in reply, Kai bent over slightly, finally able to kiss his new and only love back in return. At first it was just a small brush of the lips. Then it grew into an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues touching, feeling, exploring each others mouths thoroughly before breaking away to try and reclaim the air their lungs were deprived off. Gaining his composure first, and finally remembering something that had been plaguing him for some time now, something that he wanted to ask Takao, Kai questioned hoarsely, "You're not only invincible when it comes to blading, but you're also unrivaled when it comes to making friends. How… How is that possible?"

Looking into Kai's eyes, Takao replied, "A wise man once told me, that you should always give a warm smile to everyone you come across, no matter what life deals you. For one smile could melt even the hardest block of ice… Given time." 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
